


Selfish in the Way I'm Moving On

by ChaoticBabe



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 2, slight alternative scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: The doctors phone call took a few minutes longer- Lenny makes the best of it.
Relationships: Lenny Bruce (The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel)/Miriam "Midge" Maisel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Selfish in the Way I'm Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in season two episode five.

" _Does he know?"_

_”Know what?”_

_”That you’ve been corrupted.”_

* * *

“Should I worry for your honor, the good doctor didn’t make a run for it did he?” Lenny makes a show of looking around.

”Nah, I payed the door man to lock him in. He isn’t going anywhere.” She gestured with her hand towards the front of the club beyond the crowed of people, “He’ll be back soon one way or another. I'm the only one whose got a key out of here.”

"Good, hate to have to get in a fist fight just when I'd given my lawyer the night off." 

She laughs, leaning back lightly shaking her head back and forth. 

It had been a good night already, any night he doesn’t get arrested is usually a good night. But running into Midge put Lenny in higher spirits.

They have a way of running into each other, usually late at night or early morning. So it’s not an unusual experience. It’s been a while though, his legal troubles added with her extended family time is probably the reason why.

”Can I get you another drink?” He offers, waving down a waiter.

”If you’re offering.”

Lighting up a cigarette he makes himself comfortable, leaning back in the chair. Taking a drag he lets himself get a good look at her. She looks good, but baring the night they met she always does. 

”You don’t have to stay here you know, if you have somewhere else to be. Just thought I’d say hello.” It comes out a rambling rush. 

“I’d be hard pressed to find better company.”

"You never know," she shot back playfully. 

"Besides I'll be out of town for a while soon. Afraid we wont be able to have are usual rendezvous in the night."

"Who will I plot murder and the general destruction of society with now."

Shrugging his shoulders he offers her his cigarette. "You'll just have to make do with that little terror of a manager of yours." Lips Smiling involuntarily around the filter she inhales.

Passing the cigarette back she quips, "If ever there was a woman to get it done, it would be her."

"And you'd be at her side, fashionably dressed of course."

"Of course, the only question is should I wear red or black. I do so love blue on me but it seems a little too serene."

"Red, to hide the blood." He prefers her in black though. Black like the dress she wore at the gaslight.

"Right, right." 

Stamping out the end of the cigarette Lenny notices at some point their drinks arrived without them knowing.

Grabbing her own she sips and asks where he's going, "Hopefully not to see family. It seems unfair for both of us to suffer at the same time."

"No, no. Nothing quite as horrendous as that, but close. Going to tour a few clubs out of state for a week or so."

“That means you wont be available to bail me out when I snap and murder my father in his sleep.”

Running his index finger over his lower lip covering his growing grin, he lifts his shoulders in a what can you do gesture. "You can always call, but you might have a awhile to wait."

"Shame, I mean good for you. Getting gigs that is, but I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time. I'll miss running into you. Then again I'll probably still be in the Catskills, so I wouldn't have seen you any way."

Her face is open and earnest, hands clasping her glass.

Midge looks on the verge of another tangent, so Lenny takes the moment to cut in before she can talk herself into more circle. "I'll miss you too. It's always good seeing your face around town."

She lefts out breath and some of the tension in her shoulders goes with it.

It's true, it's always good to see her. 

From the corner of his eye he can see dancing going on not a few feet away from them, something fast pace and with too many steps. Lenny would bet his bail money that Midge would Enjoy it. One day the two of them should go dancing.

He’d ask her to now but her date will be back soon. Can’t forget that.

The date that doesn't know about her penchant for standing on a stage making jokes.

When there eyes next meet he brings the topic back up.

”It’ll come out eventually you know.” Lenny's known for having a dirty mouth, one that often gets him in trouble, but for the most part everything that comes out of it is honest. Something Midge knows. This can't go on forever. 

She can tell them or they can stumble upon it. It's only a matter of time.

They stared at each other silently for a minute before she sighs. She starts taring up the paper napkin in front of her. ”I know.”

"Or, do you really think you can go back to making jello-molds again?"

She couldn't.

Somewhere inside she already knows this. There is no way to have both lives, and it's clear she's already started to move on from the good Jewish house wife role. No Midge couldn't go back even if she was grasping onto those last few strings of her old life. Change is scary, and this woman in front of him has had her world turn on it's head over the past year.

"I make a hell of a jello-mold." Who is she trying to convince. 

He nods along in agreement all the same. "I don't doubt it. The good doc is sure to appreciate it, bet he's a very nice man and that he'll remember to bring in the barrels like clockwork."

The doctor shows back up, tall and annoyingly handsome. He’s perfect for an uptown sort of girl, the sort of man her mother probably is already keening over the idea of her daughter catching such a prize.

But Midge Maisel, despite the matching purse and shoes, isn’t much of an uptown sort of girl these days.

That’s something for her to figure out for herself though, so after being properly introduced he makes his excuses. Getting one last laugh out of her behind the docs back he goes to grab himself one last drink.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's safe to say I'm in love with this ship. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
